


Abandon All Hope

by NapalmChicken



Category: Alien Series
Genre: About to die? Might as well bone!, Anal Sex, Breathplay, F/F, F/M, Hadley's Hope, Masturbation, Multi, Orgies, Other, Vaginal Sex, getting off on being facehugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapalmChicken/pseuds/NapalmChicken
Summary: Four colonists of Hadley's Hope have to find some way to pass the time while waiting for rescue, and one of them comes a realization about her desires.





	Abandon All Hope

She wakes to the screaming of her lover, a sound that is cut short as something muffles the woman’s mouth. It’s dark and smells like dead things here, and what little flickering light there is shows her strange, terrible things glistening nearby. She can’t move, and the stiffness around her makes her think maybe she’s in some kind of cocoon. She doesn’t truly know what’s about to happen. There were a few stories, but she doesn’t know how much of them were made up and how many are the horrifying truth.

Except she’s not actually horrified. She’s ready. She wants the nightmare to end.

And maybe, just maybe, the things that are going to be done to her will satisfy that strange desire inside her, and she can die finally fulfilled.

*

It was already hard enough to tell the difference between days and nights on Acheron with the never-ending storms, but after something like a month following the beginning of the infestation of Hadley’s Hope, Carissa Prindaville had completely lost all sense of how much time had actually passed. There were still a few clocks here or there, probably, but she no longer had any desire to search them out. Time was meaningless now. Maybe time would have still been important if any of the four of them still believed they were going to be rescued, but everyone had stopped talking about that quite some time ago.

There was nothing left to hope for. There was only trying to pass the time. They ate. They slept. They kept watch. And in the remaining time, they fucked.

In the time before, Carissa had thought of herself as a good, moral, upstanding person. To everyone else, this probably was interpreted as being a prude. Although she had the occasional boyfriend, word got around in a settlement this small, and it was known that she had no intention of sex outside of marriage. That kind of moral fiber got her in good with the parents around here, and she’d been the perfect role model when it came to being the children’s third grade teacher. But it didn’t make her a popular date. Eventually, she’d stopped dating altogether. She’d wanted to, but something about the whole process just hadn’t been fulfilling enough.

No one would call her a prude now. She’d done things with her three remaining companions that she hadn’t been able to spell before. But for all the experimentation in a desperate bid to feel alive, something still felt like it was missing, and she couldn’t figure out what it might be. And in all honesty, she didn’t have much time left to figure it out. They’d hoped at first for some kind of rescue, but now they were all resigned to the idea that no help was coming. They could continue doing everything they could to survive, but eventually their luck would run out.

They’d found a small apartment section of the complex that they were able to secure better than other sections, mostly because this part had been built separate from many of the other prefab portions of Hadley’s Hope and as such didn’t have the same extensive duct system. What air ducts there were didn’t have the same amount of room for someone or something to crawl through, so the monsters hadn’t been able to get them like they realized had probably happened with most of the other colonists. It was still big enough that _something_ was crawling around in there, though. Carissa could occasionally hear something small scrambling through the vents. It was probably a rat or something, but she like to pretend sometimes that maybe it was one of her students, small and resourceful, using the monsters’ own methods to stay ahead of them. It was highly unlikely, but the thought was one of the few bright spots in her mind.

Hadley’s Hope had been just small enough that she’d known most of the other colonists at least by sight, so two of her three companions had already been known to her before they had barricaded themselves away. One of them, a whiny and self-important little man named Brad, had been one of her infrequent dates. The second, Wilhemina, had been a casual friend who worked in the commissary. The third, Cecil, had been unknown to Carissa before because he’d deep in the engineering sections of the colony. She knew him pretty well know, though, at least physically. And really, that was all there _was_ to know of these people anymore.

As much as they had talked about experimenting with all four of them at once, that wasn’t practical as long as they gave even the slightest pretense that they still cared about their safety. One had to always keep watch, using the one motion sensor they had and one rifle, keeping an eye on the barricade for several hours at a time while the other three screwed each other senseless to dull the horror.

The first time she had done anything had been with Brad, of all people. She really didn’t like him all that much, but she had still consented just the same, and it was as unimaginative, awkward, and painful as she had expected. That had been a week into their hiding, and despite having very little else to do it had been another week before she had tried it again with anyone else. That time it had been Wilhemina, and it was the first time she’d ever experienced an orgasm with another person. Wilhemina had been deft with her fingers, playing Carissa’s clit expertly and making music flow from Carissa’s lips. Carissa had then done her best to return the favor and lick out the slick folds of Wilhemina’s slit, all while Brad had masturbated a load onto Wilhemina’s bare chest. Carissa couldn’t exactly say it was a fulfilling experience, but it had felt good and taken their minds off their situation for a few minutes.

When Cecil fucked her she was on her period, and even though it had been abbreviated and her flow was minimal, probably thanks to malnutrition at that point, she had still been too squeamish to let him go in through her pussy. Instead she had let him take her in the ass, and only here had she started to get a hint of what she was missing, of what her true forbidden sexual desires were. They hadn’t had much to use as lube, so they’d been forced to go with his spit. It hadn’t been nearly enough, and the friction in her rectum had quickly led to it getting dried out. It had hurt, but somehow at the same time felt better than anything else she’d let be done to her so far. It wasn’t the pain that felt right to her, although the pain was strangely soothing in this situation in its own way. It had been the feeling of fullness in a place in her body that was not technically designed to let outside things in. She had felt full, and the sensation was even better after Cecil had grunted and spurted inside her. She’d been able to briefly feel his hot come deep within her ass, something invasive that wasn’t supposed to be there. It wasn’t until he’d been pulling out that she came, and with the most powerful orgasm she’d ever felt.

This was when Carissa began to suspect the only thing that could happen that would truly make her feel sexually fulfilled, but before she could admit it to herself there was a lot more experimentation. The best times where when she was double penetrated, either by the two men humping her at once or by one of them taking one side of her body while Wilhelmina fucked her other hole with a makeshift dildo made from a broom handle. She came even closer to the truth when she started to deep throat the two men’s dicks. It would gag her and she would cough, but something felt right about the long appendage forcing its way down her throat and leaving something behind.

Carissa knew barely anything about what the monsters were and where they came from, but she’d heard rumors about what they did to the people they dragged away, about how they reproduced. She knew that the end was going to come soon. She knew that she was going to die. But the thing she wouldn’t tell any of her companions was that she was starting to look forward to it.

When the monsters finally breached their defenses, the other three fought back. Carissa didn’t.

*

Wilhelmina’s pleas cut off as she’s begging for someone to kill her. Who know? Maybe someone will come along soon and do exactly that. But Carissa doubts it.

The two men are long gone. She’s not sure if they were killed when the monsters came or if they’ve been dragged to some other place within this hive-like structure and are about to become a part of these creatures’ reproductive cycle just like her. It doesn’t matter to her, though. All she knows is that she is about to experience it, and for the first time in almost a month she feels also excited. She’s nervous and scared, of course, but that’s more about the fear of the unknown. It’s natural to fear the unknown, even when you suspect its actually what you’ve really wanted all along.

She can’t turn her head to look around, but there is a little slack in the hard cocoon encasing her, enough that she can force her arms to move a little. With enough effort, she might be able to use that to leverage herself out, or possibly break the casing. But what good would escaping do at this point? There’s no where to go, no one else to hide with. The best-case scenario is that the monsters would find her again and drag her back. The worst case is that they would kill her.

Still, that doesn’t keep her from trying to move her hand. She just has no intention of trying to use it to escape.

Directly in front of her, there’s some kind of pod, like a large, leathery egg. It pulses like it’s alive, or like there’s something inside it that’s going to come out. From what she’s heard, she thinks she knows the spider-like monstrosity that will probably come out of it. She knows what it will do to her. She’s ready. She actually wants it.

She moves her hand as best as she can to the cleft between her legs. The monsters came while she was fucking Cecil, so there are no clothes to get in her way. She can still feel his seed running out of her, mixing with the bizarre secretions the monsters used to hold her in place. She puts her hand over her click and rubs herself absently, not putting any effort into it yet, just priming herself for what she thinks is going to come.

Flaps on the top of the egg pull open like the petals of a flower. Or maybe the better analogy is that they open like Wilhelmina’s pussy being spread before her. The slime from inside even looks like something’s come. Legs tentatively reach over the side of the opening. By itself, the creature pulling itself out of the egg is something from nightmares, nothing she would ever fantasize about, but knowing what it can do, what it _will_ do to her, makes her start to grow wet, wetter than she’s ever was during her month of sexual escape.

_Here it comes_, she thinks. _Please let it be everything I hoped. Please don’t let me die feeling unfulfilled_.

The thing from the egg jumps at her face so fast she barely has time to gasp. The legs wrap tightly around her head and its prehensile tale whips around her neck. She can feel the tail’s strength and knows that if she struggles it can retaliate by choking the breath out of her and knocking her unconscious. She doesn’t struggle though. She lets it take her. And when she feels something stiff from the creature’s underside pushing at the lips of her mouth, she opens wide and lets it into her.

An ovipositor. She thinks that what the thing being shoved down her throat is called, but she isn’t sure. Not that its name matters to her. She knows this should feel like an unwelcome invasion, that she should be repulsed and terrified. But for the first time since the mysterious monsters started showing up in Hadley’s Hope, she feels… well, not happy. She knows this will kill her, and she would rather live if she had any choice. But she knows that she doesn’t, and that she hasn’t ever since the nightmare began. So instead she enjoys the full feeling. The creature is penetrating her, going deeper inside than any human could ever do to her body, and her fingers fly frantically over her clit.

She feels the creature pumping something into her, and she can no longer help it. She orgasms, her body shivers and shakes unlike it ever has before. It’s exactly the sensation she’s always wanted but never knew, a total surrender to something inside her. The creature’s tail tightens around her throat, probably interpreting her spasms as some kind of escape attempt, and her vision starts to grow dark from lack of oxygen. This only makes her come harder, and the creature tightens even more.

She feels herself starting to pass out, but she knows this isn’t death yet. Death will be coming soon, but not before her warm body gives life and nutrition to the alien being implanted inside her. Maybe she won’t be conscious for the rest of it, and that will probably be a relief. She doesn’t care or mind. She got what she wanted, her last wish.

She knows that she is going to die without hope, but at least she can have fulfillment.


End file.
